14 Sweets Kisses: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
by Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera
Summary: 8059: Príncipe estúpido. Príncipe idiota. D18: ¿Perseguido o persecutor? Colección de drabbles YAOI
1. 8059: Príncipe estúpido Príncipe idiota

**Pareja: **_8059 _[YamamotoxGokudera]

**Príncipe estúpido. Príncipe idiota.**

**

* * *

**

"_Blanca nieves y sus siete enanos", "Cenicienta", "La bella durmiente"… todas princesas estúpidas en espera de su estúpido príncipe montado en su estúpido corcel blanco que viene estúpidamente a rescatarlas de un estúpido dragón o lo que sé que les pongan en el camino que escupa fuego, sea grande, malvado o rojo. Me desquician esas historias cursis, rosas e irreales… aunque… haciendo memoria... mi madre tenía una hermosa voz._

_Con el trinar de sus palabras conjugándose con las notas del paraíso que nacían de sus dedos, danzando sobre las teclas blancas y negras del piano, en un par de ocasiones me cantó historias de príncipes y princesas que me llenaron el corazón de felicidad. Cuando ella murió, el tonto niño que sentado frente al piano miraba fijamente los recuerdos que quedaron de aquella bella dama a la que apreciaba sin saber que era su madre, deseo ser una princesa._

_Tal vez por eso detesto esos cuentos que te llenan de fantasías inútiles, de alas de Ícaro que al acercarse demasiado a la realidad, se destruyen y te arrojan sin piedad a las frías aguas de la decepción. _

_Así es… no necesito ni me gustan este tipo de historias estúpidas._

Dejó el libro, "Cuentos de hadas: príncipes y princesas" sobre la mesa, levantándose con las manos en los bolsillos, de vuelta a los estantes detrás suyo de la pequeña y pacifica biblioteca de Namimori. Buscó con la mirada otro tomo, uno que se preste más a sus gustos y exigencias.

-_¿No tienen a los Hermanos Grimm? _–murmuró enojado entre dientes, sacando el libro de "Caperucita Roja", la versión alterada.

Esa tarea le estaba causando muchos problemas, y es que encontrar un cuento con el cual se sintiera identificado para analizarlo, estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensó.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, queriendo alcanzar un título que llamó su atención en la parte más alta del estante. Maldijo su estatura mentalmente, frunciendo el ceño y estirándose tanto como le era posible, colocándose en puntillas.

-_Ya casi…_ -gruño con sus largos y preciosos dedos rozando el lomo.- _ya casi…_

-_Aquí esta._

Con un beso en su cuello que liberó un safari de bestias eléctricas que recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda, al derecho y al revés, Gokudera se giró quedando de espaldas a la estantería y de frente al pecho del pelinegro, agazapado, con las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada de: "¡te voy a rellenar de pólvora!".

-_¡¿Qué mierda haces?_

-_Ayudarte_. –Respondió Yamamoto con una sonrisa, besándole la frente y dejando en sus manos el libro por el cual batallaba su novio.

-_¡No necesitaba ayu…! _–un repentino beso le otorgó el silencio a sus palabras y la rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, que desplomaron su orgullo para corresponder a esos labios que juguetearon sobre los suyos, obligándolos a abrirse y dejar pasar una traviesa lengua que exploró y reclamó esa boca como solo suya.

Gokudera no necesita historias de príncipes estúpidos, porque él tiene algo mucho mejor: un príncipe idiota y friki del baseball, que le bajaría la luna, el cielo y las estrellas solo por un beso, y por una sonrisa, sería capaz de vencer a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Esta serie de drabbles los hice con motivo de 14 de Febrero. En total, son 15 drabbles -el último es un plus de DBSK, de la pareja YunJae-, con parejas de diferentes anime, pero como entre ellos no se entrelazan, no lo puse como crosswer, razón por la cual estan publicados en grupos en su respectiva categoria de anime. Los anime son los siguientes:

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: _8059 y D18

_Inazuma Eleven: _HirotoxMidorikawa, NagumoxSuzuno y GendaxSakuma

_Junjou Romantica: _NowakixHiroki

_Pandora Hearts: _OzxGilbert

_Tsubasa RC:_ KuroganexFay

_Kuroshitsuji:_ SebastianxCiel

_Code Geass:_ SuzakuxLelouch

_-Man: _LavixAllen

_El tirano del que me enamore:_ MorinagaxTatsuni

_Hey! Class President:_ ChigaxKokusai

_Ouran: _HikaruxKaoru

Espero sean de su agrado. Y algunos drabbles los encontraran solo en mi FB... de hecho 3 de ellos xD


	2. D18: ¿Perseguido o persecutor?

**Pareja: **_D18 _[DinoxHibari]

**¿Perseguido o persecutor?**

* * *

El tener a cierto italiano rubio rondándole día y noche, era desesperante. Hibari estaba acostumbrado a ser precisamente esa nube viajera que iba de un lado a otro sin rendir cuentas a nadie, y sin embargo, ¡ahí estaba ese caballo domesticado, siguiéndolo a donde quiera que fuera, con la maldita excusa de ser su profesor! ¿Cuántas veces le había pedido –exigido, ordenado- que lo dejara en paz? Había perdido la cuenta, pero habían sido las suficientes como para aceptar que deshacerse de Dino, era mucho más difícil que deshacerse de una plaga de cucharas ¡Vamos! Que no importaba cuantas veces lo amenazara, se le lanzara encima o lo mirara de la misma forma que hacía temblar hasta al más gorilon de la ciudad, esa COSA seguía ahí pegada a su trasero peor que su sombra.

Un día, finalmente cansado y harto de no poderse liberar del Cavallone, Hibari fue a la azotea, donde como era de esperarse, lo encontró tirado en el suelo con los brazos extendidos y viendo el cielo como si no hubiera nada más interesante que ver el tiempo pasar en un lienzo monótonamente azul con esporádicos chispazos blancos.

-_¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? _–Interrogó tapándole la vista, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-_¿Eh? _–Dino, sinceramente incrédulo, se sentó sin dejar de mirar a Hibari, en espera de que le aclarara mejor la pregunta.

-_¿Por qué me estás persiguiendo?_

-_¡Ah!_ –Soltó casi de inmediato, sonriendo- _¿Entonces aun no te das cuenta?_ –Preguntó echando la cabeza hacía atrás sorteando la sombra de Hibari.

Persuadiendo a Dino de continuar con lo que fuera que iba a decir, Hibari sacó sus tonfas, y la inspiración vino a la mente de Dino, invocada por su deseo de no ser golpeado, al menos hasta terminar de hablar.

-_Yo no te estoy persiguiendo._ –Dijo con una gotita en la sien.

-_¿Entonces… ?-_lo instó a seguir.

-_Es que si te lo digo me vas a golpear._ –Se levantó dando un paso hacia atrás. Quería salir ileso, en una sola pieza.

-_Todo depende como sea tu respuesta_. –Dio un paso al frente.

-_Te juro que no importa como sea mi respuesta, me vas a golpear._

Con una mirada final de: "¡Dilo!", Dino tragó en seco. Restó el paso que antes había dejado entre ellos, y tomando de las muñecas a Hibari con un veloz movimiento, juntó sus labios. Un fugaz y delicioso beso que dejó de piedra al Presidente del Comité de Disciplina, que no necesitó más palabras para comprender lo que pasaba: no es que Dino lo siguiera, sino que era él quien iba detrás suyo con las excusa de ser el perseguido, porque aunque Dino ciertamente era su maestro, desde un inicio procuró darle su espacio, lo que con el pasar de los días y con el menor robándole el corazón con esa forma tal sutil y curiosa de seducirlo, buscándolo haciéndose el buscado, fue quedando lentamente en el olvido, colocándose cada vez más a su vista, en sitios donde sabía perfectamente que podría encontrarlo cuando quisiera verlo hasta el momento en que ese reclamo final llegara y los sentimientos de ambos pudieran destaparse.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Ojala los drabbles hayan sido de su agrado /

Eto... por lo mismo de este pequeño y rapido proyecto, el capítulo final de "Querido diario" queda pendiente para la proxima semana.

De antemano agradesco sus rewius, y el que me regalen unos minutos de su tiempo, leyendo esto.


End file.
